


Бабочки в кромешной тьме

by Kbz (Kbz_z)



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Character Study, Fantasy, Gen, One Shot, Pre-Canon, Supernatural Elements
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 14:40:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18812989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kbz_z/pseuds/Kbz
Summary: Он был обворожён. Стоял там, посреди голых ветвей деревьев, и был абсолютно обворожён порханием крылатых созданий вокруг себя. Золотистые глаза Кромешника не выражали более нот насмешки и злобы, к которым так привык Джек. В этих горящих во тьме очах было ничто иное, как неподдельное волнение и трепет — именно таким застал мужчину Фрост в эту прохладную безоблачную ночь.





	Бабочки в кромешной тьме

**Author's Note:**

> Недавно пересилила себя и ознакомилась с предысторией Кромешника. В драббле нет ни слова о его дочери, но держите в уме, что это всё определённым образом связано.

Он был обворожён. Стоял там, посреди голых ветвей деревьев, и был абсолютно _обворожён_ порханием крылатых созданий вокруг себя. Золотистые глаза Кромешника не выражали более нот насмешки и злобы, к которым так привык Джек. В этих горящих во тьме очах было ничто иное, как неподдельное волнение и трепет — именно таким застал мужчину Фрост в эту прохладную безоблачную ночь. Юноша слонялся по излюбленному городку, доставляя случайным встречным неприятности в виде неожиданно скользких тротуаров и инея на одежде, а затем подошёл к его окраинам. Он увидел на пути ветхие дома, на фоне которых безмолвно покоились высокие голые деревья, угрожающе направляя во все стороны свои цепкие ветви. И там, в непроглядной тьме, замер Питч Блэк, стоя посреди одинокой опушки.

Джек подошёл ближе, ступая босыми ногами как можно тише по застывшей от мороза земле. Он спрятался за ствол ближайшего древа, чтобы наверняка не попасться Кромешнику на глаза. Парня заинтересовала увиденная картина. Более того, его интересовал сам Питч Блэк, поскольку Хранители всегда бранились лишь на двух существ: на него, Джека Фроста, и на этого зловещего монстра детских кошмаров во плоти. Ледяной Джек много думал на тему личности Кромешника, ведь они ещё никогда не встречались лицом к лицу; тот был в изгнании, в него уже давно никто не верил… да, эта общая черта тоже была одной из основных причин, почему в данный момент парень прятался как полный трус, пытаясь подсмотреть за таинственным существом в чёрном плаще.

Юноша выглянул из-за ствола древа, прислонившись ладонями о шершавую твёрдую кору. Он увидел, как вокруг Питча, что стоял к нему спиной, начали кружить в медленном танце десятки всё ещё живых, не умерших под натиском ноябрьского мороза, бабочек. Порхая из стороны в сторону, они создавали иллюзию вальса. Завораживающие полупрозрачные крылья этих стойких созданий будто бились друг о друга, калечась, но не останавливая танца. От увиденного у Фроста застыло дыхание. Он стоял, боясь сделать лишнее движение или звук, дабы не спугнуть момент.

Внезапно Кромешник аккуратно поднял одну из своих окутанных чёрной пыльцой рук. Он повернулся боком к Джеку так, что тот снова мог разглядеть его янтарно-золотистые глаза — в них было спокойствие и, к удивлению юноши, сострадание. Мужчина позволил нескольким крылатым созданиям устроиться на кисти своей руки. Медленно крупинки чёрной пыльцы стали обвивать бабочек. Сначала Ледяному Джеку показалось, что Питч собирался убить их с помощью магии, или превратить в монстров из кошмаров — этаких крылатых слуг. Однако, вопреки ожиданиям, Кромешник лишь укутал бабочек мелкими крупицами своей чёрной пыльцы. Они не превратились в свирепых убийц или огнедышащих горгулий. Они просто слетели с серой кисти его руки, упорхнув куда-то ввысь, к Луне. Остальным крылатым существам мужчина также создал камуфляж из чёрной как ночь пыльцы. Все они вихрем мгновенно покинули его, скрывшись в лесной тьме.

Фрост не мог поверить своим глазам. Он оторопел, наблюдая за Питчем, что с тоской смотрел вслед уносящимся от него бабочкам. Это и есть зловещий монстр, который когда-то сеял вокруг страх и ужас? Парень как никогда чувствовал, что ничего не понимает в этом мире. _«Кто я?»_ — этот вопрос задаёт себе Фрост на протяжении очень долгого времени. Да и не только себе — всем. Но Луноликий кроме имени ничего ему так и не сказал, Хранители каждый раз ругали, избегая лишних разговоров, а тут ещё и случайная первая встреча с Кромешником вызвала одни вопросы и никаких ответов!

Рассердившись, Ледяной Джек ударил посохом по стволу древа, за которым прятался, отчего кору моментально покрыла волна морозного инея. На звук удара резко обернулся встревоженный Питч, своим зорким взглядом пытаясь уловить нарушителя его спокойствия, однако вокруг уже не было ни души. Лишь покрытое инеем голое дерево.

 _— Джек, —_ едва ли не шёпотом произнёс мужчина низким голосом, смеряя взглядом иней.

Он фыркнул в раздражении и перевёл взгляд янтарных глаз на свои серые кисти рук, на которых минутами ранее сидели выжившие от холода бабочки. В эту ночь Кромешнику не хотелось слышать ничего кроме порхания их хрупких на ночном морозе крыльев.


End file.
